Chant de lune
by Inay
Summary: Chant de lune, chant de louve. Entrez dans la danse du crépuscule, jouez à la lumière des flammes, l'Enfer est à nos portes, et la Reine des Démons déjà parmi nous... L'autrice ne sait pas résumer, mais il y a ici un, ou plutôt une Dixième Jinchuuriki.
1. Explications

**Explications :**

Il me semble vous devoir quelques explications, afin que nous restions en bons termes. J'ai aimé la série « Naruto » un jour, si si, surtout Orochimaru pour tout vous avouer. C'était il y a maintenant un an, et c'est donc il y a un an qu'est né Chant de Lune. L'intrigue laissait à désirer, les noms et les personnages n'étaient pas vraiment fixés… Enfin, une véritable horreur, de plus je ne savais pas écrire…

Aujourd'hui, je déteste Naruto. Attendez la suite avant de hurler, je vous en conjure. Je considère ce manga comme commercial, mais je respecte énormément l'auteur pour son imagination, et la création de ce monde.

Chant de Lune est né ici, et j'ai désiré conserver la même trame de fonds, sachez que je ne maltraiterais aucun personnage de Naruto, que je tenterais de leur rendre vérité au mieux, sans me moquer, et que je respecterais ce que je sais de leur caractère de tout mon possible.

* * *

Il m'a semblé vous devoir au moins cette explication, je vous laisse directement passer au prologue.

* * *

**Infos officielles ( que je ne remettrais pas plus tard ) :**

**Autrice :** Inay

**Sujet :** Naruto

**Personnages :** Un peu trop pour tous les citer

**Types :** Fanfic

**Nombres de chapitres :** Inconnus à ce jour

**Copyright :** L'univers de Naruto appartient exclusivement à son auteur, mais Daréa n'est qu'à moi.

* * *

**Ps :**

Tout n'est pas aussi sanglant que le prologue ( rire )

Je répondrais aux rewiews chapitres par chapitres, merci de votre compréhension.


	2. Rouge Sang

**Prologue : Rouge Sang**

_

* * *

_

Rouge.  
Il aimait bien le rouge, il ne savait plus d'où. Il avait toujours aimé le rouge.  
Rouge comme du sang. Son sang.

Il n'aimait plus cette couleur. Sur elle, cela avait toujours paru déplacé, étrange. Elle devait être au-dessus de ça, sa Louve. Mais c'était bien elle qui se vidait de son sang, étendue sur le sol.

Le Sannin resta immobile. Ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était trop horrible pour qu'il puisse garder son contrôle. Lui qui avait toujours su garder son sang-froid, même dans les pires situations, le voilà réduit au silence parce qu'une simple femme était en train de mourir.  
Mais pas n'importe quelle femme.  
Et pas n'importe quelle mort.

Et toujours, comme une interminable litanie, son sang qui coulait sur le sol. Le sien, celui d'un autre, mais toujours cette même odeur un peu fade, vaguement sucrée.  
Il parvint à tourner la tête. Tiens, eux aussi étaient paralysés ?  
C'était bien l'horreur qu'il lisait sur le visage de ses ennemis, mais ce n'était pas le sang qui les troublaient ainsi. Orochimaru ne savait pas, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de plus traumatisant que cette femme à l'agonie. Il en avait vu pourtant des cadavres, de ninjas ou de civils. Il savait les tuer sans faire couler leur sang.

Rouge.  
Il aimait bien le rouge, mais c'était avant. Avant qu'elle ne soit étendue là, sur le sol du village de Konoha.  
Il était un meurtrier, un assassin, alors, pourquoi ça faisait mal de la voir ainsi ? C'était comme une intense douleur dans la poitrine, comme si son cœur ne voulait plus battre, et l'incompréhension se mêla à la souffrance du Kage d'Oto.  
L'odeur devenait écœurante. Il y en avait tant, il y en avait trop. Et la douleur qui ne se calmait pas… Il n'était pas blessé lui pourtant, pourtant… Elle était plus forte que lui, alors pourquoi était-elle allongée ?  
Ils allaient gagner, ils allaient détruire le minable village de la feuille, ils ne feraient plus rien du tout. Elle allait simplement mourir.

Rouge.  
Comme les pupilles de leur élève, comme un lever de soleil. Comme son sang sur la terre-battue.


	3. Daréa

_Chapitre assez court, mais j'aime bien, la fin essentiellement_

_Exceptionnellement, ce chapitre est presque entièrement écrit à la première personne, c'est une chose que je fais rarement. Normalement, le reste sera plutôt à la troisième._

_Ah, je cherche un bêta lecteur, ou une bêta lectrice, ayant déjà un peu d'expérience dans l'écriture et la lecture, pour m'aider à améliorer le niveau de Chant de Lune._

_Bien à vous…_

_**Inay**_

**Réponse aux rewiews :**

**Ayame-san 86 : **_Je ne peux mieux répondre qu'en disant « un monstre ». Mon héroïne tient plus du sale vampire sadique, cruel, mesquin, etc., que de la Mary-Sue. Enfin j'espère '' Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew, ça me fait plaisir )_

* * *

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète. Ils prennent trop de temps pour venir, beaucoup trop de temps. Surtout _elle_. 

Je savais bien qu'il était dangereux de la faire venir ici, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis, elle a juré de n'attaquer personne tant que l'un de nous trois serait présent, dans un rayon de quinze kilomètres.

Mais elle est si incontrôlable, à la moindre provocation, je crains que l'on ne doive pleurer des morts. Et Jiraya qui ne se dépêche pas plus !

* * *

Un sourire cynique dévoile mes crocs acérés. Konoha la gaie, Konoha la souriante, Konoha la paisible, Konoha si emplie de couleurs vives que j'en ait la nausée. Il n'y a aucune objection possible, le constructeur de ce village n'avait absolument aucun goût, j'aurais voulu vomir. 

La simple vue de cet endroit hideux me porte sur les nerfs, et la princesse aux limaces voudrait que je parvienne en son centre sans tuer qui que ce soit ? Quelle sotte idée !

Mais toutefois, j'avais promis. En mon ancienne vie, j'avais contracté l'excellente habitude de ne tenir que les promesses qui pouvaient me servir, mais j'avais désiré couper tous les ponts, et prendre de nouvelles habitudes.

Kami-sama, sortez-moi de cet enfer….

* * *

J'oubliais que l'odeur doit lui être particulièrement attirante. Plus de cent récipients, si fragiles, qui renferment l'essence même de sa vie… Oui, j'ai peur pour mon village…

* * *

Seule l'odeur parvient à sauver cet endroit dans mon estime, mais elle ne provient pas du village en lui-même, simplement de ces habitants. Du calme, un jour je pourrais faire ce que je désire sans aucunes limites… 

Quelle sottise que d'avoir promis à ces gamins !

Quelle sottise aussi, que celle de cet ANBU qui croit m'avoir par surprise, caché dans son arbre. Il y a bien longtemps que je l'ai vu, mais tant pis, pour cette fois, je tiendrais promesse.

* * *

Le corps de la femme se déplie en un improbable arc de cercle alors qu'elle bondit vers le toit le plus proche. D'abord estomaqué, l'ANBU la fixe en silence, abasourdie par l'audace et la puissance qui se dégage de l'inconnu. Malheureusement, le ninja a le sens du devoir, et n'hésite pas à la suivre dans sa rapide traversée de la ville. 

Sautant de bâtiments en bâtiments, ignorant le commun des mortels, elle se dirige vers le centre du village, la demeure de l'Hokage. Entrant tranquillement par la fenêtre ouverte du bureau, elle planta là son poursuivant.

* * *

Je me trompais, elle a bel et bien tenu sa parole. Elle n'a pas changé, toujours aussi féline et prédatrice. Si ces yeux dorés rendent fous les hommes, ils me paralyseraient plutôt. Je me sens beaucoup trop vulnérable ainsi assise, à sa merci si elle changeait brutalement d'avis. La même crinière de flamme, les mêmes griffures sur la ligne de la mâchoire… Il faut que je bouge, que je dise quelque chose.

* * *

Tsunade, Tsunade, pauvre petite chose… Oui je vois bien que tu as compris, comment aurait-tu pu l'ignorer ? Je suis le prédateur et tu es la proie, il y a toujours eu deux groupes, ne le sais-tu pas mieux que les autres ? 

Un sourire fend mon visage, et je devine à quel point la vision de mes crocs te prouve combien tu es en danger.

* * *

Il faut que je dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. L'atmosphère a si brusquement changé lorsqu'elle est entrée, il est devenu si lourd et pesant. Elle est le prédateur, je suis la proie, ses yeux ne laisse pas de doutes. Si je ne dis rien, je vais mourir…. Elle ne m'a jamais clairement expliqué comment elle se nourrissait, mais si cela continue, elle va me le démontrer ici et maintenant. 

Se lever, sourire, je n'aurais jamais cru un jour que cela serait si difficile…

* * *

**« Comment vas-tu ? »**

Impressionnant, elle a tout de même agis. Le spectre du chasseur disparaît et sa stature se raffermit. Je sais que mon sourire n'a plus cet aspect carnassier qui la terrifiait, je suis de nouveau son ancienne amie.

Sa voix a bien changé, elle n'est plus une enfant, quoi que je puisse en dire… Le jeu n'est plus aussi amusant, et la peur a disparut de ses yeux noisette. Dommage…

* * *

**« Tu as vieilli. »**

Comment ai-je pu oublier sa voix ? Elle est presque trop douce pour sortir de ce corps. Je ne prête pas attention aux mots, obnubilée par le timbre de sa voix, humaine, mais qui semble venir d'un autre monde. Je croyais m'en être sortie, mais son piège n'est pas dans la peur. Je croise ses yeux ocres, et ne peut m'empêcher de murmurer.

* * *

La voix de l'Hokage résonna longtemps entre les murs de la demeure, elle n'avait pourtant prononcé qu'un seul mot, si bas que seul la prédatrice put l'entendre. 

**« Daréa… »**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**

* * *

¤¤¤¤¤¤**

_**Rewiews ? ( Yeux de chien battu )**_


End file.
